Miko Turtles
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Leonardo and his brothers get a mission in Japan to go to Kameyama Shrine in Tokyo. There, they meet miko (shrine maiden) humanoid turtles and become their guardians. From now on, Ninja Turtles' adventure in Tokyo begins with them. Family, friendship and love will tell here. AU (maybe?). 2k12 universe. Multipairing.


Disclaimer: TMNT was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman (Mirage Comics and Nickelodeon too)

 **Miko Turtles**

Sakura Shimizu

The humanoid female turtle who is a miko (shrine maiden) in Kameyama Shrine. She wears a cherry blossom ornament on her head and her choice weapon is twin fan. She has pale green skin and pink eyes. She is the eldest sister of Shimizu family. She is kind, caring and gentle. She acts as a big sister or mother for her sisters. In battle, she never hesitants to fight and always leads her sisters and gives commands to them. She is the leader of miko turtles and she is very reliable and practical. Despite of this, she has a low self-confidence and never trust to anyone, except her sisters and her grandmother, Tsubaki. So, she is anti-social and hard to make friends, especially humans. Due her fear of herself because she is a mutant and afraid that her former friends are scared to her. Because of this, she became introvert with humans. But when a human wants to befriends and starts a relationship with her (like Sayo), she slowly becomes a warm-hearted and helpful friend. Despite her gentle personality, she can be frightened when she gets angry. She likes practicing kagura dance and a big fan of shoujo manga.

Kiku Shimizu

The female turtle who is a second child of Shimizu family and Sakura's first younger sister. She wears a white chrysanthemum ornament on her head and her weapon is a dagger. She has emerald green skin and yellowish brown eyes. She is tough and rebellious girl, but compassionate in bottom of her heart. She is quite stubborn, brash and prideful, who wants to go her own way and fights alone although Sakura and her sisters warn her. She is fearless, loves a good fight and bravely faces her enemy without hesitation even the strongest enemy like Shredder. She is outspoken and never afraid to speak her mind. Despite of her tough personality, she cares deeply for her sisters and doesn't want to see them hurt. When her sisters are in danger, she will sacrifice her life for protecting them without any doubt. She is a tomboy, but she likes cute things such as stuffed animals although she embarassingly admits it. She is also good at making dolls.

Ran Shimizu

Another female turtle who is a third child of Shimizu family and Sakura's second younger sister. She wears a pair of light blue orchid ornaments on her head and her weapon is azusayumi (catalpa bow). She has lime green skin and violet eyes. She is shy and meek, but strong at her heart. She is determined and intelligent, making she is fit to become a good strategist in the team. She is polite and respectful, especially her grandmother and two older sisters (Sakura and Kiku). She loves books and enjoys spending her time by read them all. Sometimes she reads books about martial arts, medical treatment and archery, which finally she knows well about using martial arts in combat, makes medicines from herbs and seriously practices to improve her archery skill based on the books' archery guide. Despite she is the third child, she looks very mature and avoid arguments if not necessary. She enjoys watching drama and shoujo manga, like Sakura does.

Himawari Shimizu

Sakura's youngest sister and fourth child of Shimizu family. She is a humanoid turtle who wears a sunflower ornament on her head and her weapon is a spear. She has green tea skin and orange eyes. She is bubbly, sweet, happy-go-lucky and boycrazy. She enjoys playing otome games (dating game for girls) and admires some handsome men in the game. She wishes that she has a boyfriend someday. She is quite clumsy, often makes troubles for herself and her sisters even in battle. She is the miko turtle who is reluctant to fight and gets scared easily when she fights stronger opponents. However, she is optimistic and never gives up, always motivates her older sisters when they are feeling down. Her courage to fight increases when she sees her sisters need her help or her sisters are in danger. She loves sweets so much, especially her favorite: strawberry shortcake. She likes making wagashi (Japanese sweets). She is afraid of dogs because she had been bitten by the dog when she was still young.

Tsubaki Shimizu

The humanoid tri-colored cat who is a priestess and Shimizu sisters' grandmother. She takes care of her granddaughters and teaches them to become mikos, so they can keep and protect her shrine from evil forces. She is quiet, but loving, generous and protective grandmother. She is wise and always gives the miko turtles some advices. She is quite strict and practical, knows everything about spiritual ways of miko and how to purifying evil spirits. She likes tea ceremony, fortune-telling and can sense enemy and predict future. She has a pet cat named Momo.

Sayo Midorikawa

The middle school student who is the Shimizu sisters' first human friend. Sayo is the young girl with black, shoulder length hair with two pairs of white hairpins and asian brown eyes. She usually seen with her black Japanese school uniform. But in Sunday, she wears her casual clothes. She is kind, sweet and friendly. She loves to make friends, even the mutants like miko turtles. But she is slightly naive and bull-headed sometimes. She is curious and tries harder to find out, as she heard the rumor of Kameyama Shrine that the shrine was haunted by turtle-like yokais (demons) who lived in. So, she decided to go to the shrine alone to sneak in and found the truth. But when a demon attacked her, miko turtles appeared to save her and eliminated the demon. She is the first human who didn't afraid the miko turtles and said that they are 'cute'. As her relationship with miko turtles go on, she sees them as her own sisters.

Genbu

The 'spirit' who is depicted as a giant turtle with black shell entwined together with a snake. He is the miko turtles' shikigami and their source power. His power increases when full moon comes but weakens in new moon.

Background

Initially, Shimizu sisters were humans and they lived at Kameyama Shrine with their grandmother, Tsubaki in Tokyo. Their parents died because of car accident at New York City. One day, when the Shimizu sisters played with some turtles at the river bank near their shrine, Kraang suddenly appeared and kidnapped them. Then, Tsubaki came to save them and shot arrows at Kraang using her bow. As the Kraang finally defeated, one of them accidentally dropped the canister of Mutagen he was holding. Because of this, Shimizu sisters and Tsubaki mutated into humanoid animals. Shimizu sisters became humanoid turtles due the contact with the turtles which they played with. Meanwhile, Tsubaki became humanoid cat because she came in a contact with her pet cat, Momo.

Being scared that another humans afraid of their unusual figure, they decided to hide in their shrine during the day. In that time, Tsubaki taught and trained them to become miko so that they can protect themselves with their supernatural powers. They were allowed to go out at night and spent their time by cleaning their shrine and eliminating the demons and evil forces. Some people who saw them were believed that they are 'kappa' or turtle-like demons who protect Kameyama Shrine. So, they thought that the shrine was haunted. Later on, this rumor spread out and become urban legend in Tokyo until now.

Hi, everyone! I'm here to show my OCs in TMNT fandom! You know, I was watched this cartoon for a long time but I never had a chance to make a fanfict like this. Huhu ... *sad* But, this time finally I can show it for you all! XD

Oh, yeah my name is Rizuki. Nice to meet you. I hope I can make some friends here, including you. So, be nice to me! ;)

This is my OCs that will be characters in my story. The title is "TMNT: The Destined Partner". This story tells you about Leonardo and his brothers go to Japan to meet miko turtles in Kameyama Shrine. There, they befriend the mikos and become their guardians and partners. This will be a romance here between them. Like Leo x Sakura, Raph x Kiku, Donnie x Ran and Mikey x Hima. So, this fanfict will have a multipairing. Teehee ...

If you interested, I'll continue this story as soon as I can and change the title. If not, that's OK. I'll delete it ... :'')

OK, I think that's all for now. See you!


End file.
